


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Magnus has been working overtime to pay for your Christmas present.
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Magnus woke to his text message alert on his phone beeping. He didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch last night, wearing his work clothes from the night before. Magnus took every extra shift he could at the station to earn some overtime pay to buy your Christmas present. A beautiful necklace that caught your eye in the display at one of the stores Magnus never dared to shop at for fear of breaking something.

He fumbled to grab his phone to see who would be texting him. His face softened into a smile at the sight of your picture of his screen.

Hey babe, I know you have been busy working. Are we still on for dinner tonight to exchange gifts? I leave for my parents’ in the morning and I want to see you before I go. I miss you, babe. Love you.

He unlocked his screen to type back a quick message to you before showering.

I miss you too, darling. Of course we are still on for dinner. Dominick’s at 7. I can’t wait to see you. Love you more.

He sent the message and dragged himself to the bathroom for a quick shower to be followed by a cup of coffee before he was due back to the station for his regular shift. His eyelids drooped the entire drive and Magnus switched the radio to EDM to keep himself awake.

The entire shift dragged. Magnus swore the clock moved backwards at some point. The only thing keeping him upright was copious amounts of the thick office coffee. And a healthy dose of sugar. The words on his computer screen blurred in his vision.

“I’m just going to put my head down for a minute…” He muttered to himself before his head slammed down next to the keyboard and his eyes fluttered shut.

-

“Magnus!” Britt-Ann’s hands slammed against his desk. He bolted upright, arms flailing. He slipped off his chair, his legs flying akimbo until he steadied himself against the edge of the desk.

“Britt-Ann!” Magnus blinked several times, adjusting to the light of the office. He ran his hand through his blond curls. “What can I—”

“You were snoring. And your shift was over thirty minutes ago.” She smiled at him. “Go home and sleep. You have been burning the candle at both ends. You kiss that lovely girlfriend of yours.”

“WHAT TIME IS IT?”

“6:45. Why?”

“Shit!” He hissed. Magnus pulled on his coat, throwing his scarf around his neck and pushing his hat onto the top of his head. “I have to go! Merry Christmas!”

-

Magnus was fifteen minutes late. You paced outside, your feet growing colder by the moment. A buzz went off in your coat pocket, it was Magnus.

“Where are you?” you snapped back.

“Ma’am. This is the hospital. There was a car accident.”

Your knees buckled, and you leaned against the side of the building. “Is… he… Magnus…” you sobbed into the phone, tears freezing against your cheeks.

“He’s fine. Some scraps and bruises, maybe a cracked rib. But he can’t drive. You need to come and pick him up.”

“I’ll be there right away.” You already took off towards your car, not caring about the ice of the sidewalk.

-

They let you back to where they were dressing Magnus’s wounds. There was a deep laceration on his forehead. He told you later it was where his head hit the steering wheel. Magnus’s blond curls marred with a slash of red in them. You sobbed as you hugged him.

“I’m fine, darling. The car is in worse shape than me.”

“What happened?”

“I was so tired and I was running late for dinner. I didn’t pay attention when I pulled out and a truck sideswiped me.”

You cried into his shoulder. “I could have lost you, Magnus. Why were you so tired? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Magnus fidgeted in your embrace. “I was working. To earn some extra money.” He shifted away, sniffling. “For your present.”

You pulled back and screwed your face up in confusion, brows furrowed. “My present?”

“That necklace you admired in the shop. I meant to purchase it on my way to dinner tonight. But I fell asleep at my desk.” His cheeks turned a bright shade of red, matching his ruined curls.

You took his face into your hands with great care. “Honey, all I want for Christmas is you. In one piece.” You kissed him sweet, he winced as you kissed his split lip. “You are more important than any piece of jewelry or material object.”

Magnus wrapped his arms around your waist, ignoring the pain in his ribs. “You are more important too. I love you so much.” He returned the kiss.

“Now let’s go home and get you to bed. I am canceling my travel plans.” Magnus opened his mouth to protest. You cut him off as he stood up from the hospital gurney. “You wrecked your car. You’re not sleeping and you might have a concussion. Not to mention, I know there is no food in your apartment. You are staying with me. No discussion. My parents will understand.”

Magnus sagged against your side, kissing your temple. “I love you so much. Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, Magnus. I love you too.” You kissed his cheek as the two of you made your way to your car.


End file.
